


Craving Attention

by spacestationwedding



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Some Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, spoilers for seven's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: “Lucie-l…” You used a sing-song voice, reaching an arm around to trace his jawline with your index fingertip. When you got to his chin, you applied more pressure and forced him to turn towards you. “Don’t you think it’s time to take a break?”





	

Yet another 17 hour day for Seven. He had only gotten out of his chair to pee and grab more Honey Buddha Chips once….Surely there was something wrong with that. But, you knew Seven hated to be interrupted. You left him alone and decided today was the day you tackle the huge pile of laundry accumulating in your shared bedroom.

However, six loads later, you were worried for Luciel. There were two options: force him to take a break or go out and get some dinner for yourself. Frankly, choice number two sounded pretty lame, seeing as you’d spent all day by yourself and the TV. Which was why you boldly approached Seven’s desk with determination.

“Luciel.” You said sharply, but to no avail. Even though he didn’t have his headphones in, he was still so engrossed in his work he couldn’t even hear you. Or maybe he was just being rude and ignoring you.

“Lucie-l…” You used a sing-song voice, reaching an arm around to trace his jawline with your index fingertip. When you got to his chin, you applied more pressure and forced him to turn towards you. “Don’t you think it’s time to take a break?”

Finally, his golden eyes met yours. “Y/N,” his voice was gruff from underuse, “I just need a couple more hours.”

“You always say that, and then you end up working till sunrise. Do you even know what time it is?”

You had him there. When he glanced at his giant monitor, he realized how long he’d been working. 

“God...I shouldn’t really abandon this though...I’m not in the least bit tired, so I should just keep working, right?” 

“Its because you don’t feel tired that I’m worried. Why do I get the idea that your body just learned to become immune to tiredness? Either way, it’s not healthy.” You ran your fingers through his hair. “I want you to live a long time, babe...This genius brain has to be taken care of.” Teasingly, you brought your lips close to his and smiled in a way you knew he couldn’t ignore. Sure enough, he turned his chair to face you completely and laughed.

“You’re probably right...how can the defender of justice defend justice with sleep deprivation?!” He said proudly in that weird way of his. Laughing at him, you sat yourself in his chair. It was just big enough for you to put your knees on either side of him, effectively straddling him. He grabbed your hands in his cold ones, and you took that as an invitation to lean into a kiss. Feeling more flirtatious than passionate, when you kissed him, it was soft. Your lips barely brushed his, and you felt yourself smiling happily when he immediately tried to deepen your kiss.

“Ah, finally giving me the attention I deserve…” You teased and gave in, pressing your lips to his, hard. The hem of your shirt was raised, Seven slipped his hands underneath and pulled you closer to him. 

“Darling, you deserve so much more than I could ever give you.” His kisses traveled, from your mouth to your jawline. “I’m so lucky you put up with all this bullshit and still find it in you to love me….” Jawline to neck. Each kiss became hotter, more lusty. You felt your heart race, a slight pant escape your lips. 

“Listen, you are enough. There is no one else who could make me this happy, you understand me? Way I see it, you and I are stuck together because I love you so fucking much, okay?” Pulling away, you could see the emotion and appreciation in Seven’s beautiful eyes. 

He nodded, then returned to kissing you. This time, there was no messing around, he immediately went straight for your bottom lip and forced it to open for him. It was in this hot, make-out kiss that he murmured sweet nothings to you.

“I love you too...you’re so beautiful...what did I do to deserve such a wonderful woman...god, if you had any idea the things you do to me...the things I want to do to you...I want to make love to you…” His suggestions stirred something in you, something deep in your groin.

“Mm...please do...I’ve been thinking about you all day long…” Your hand found its way in between his legs and you rubbed your palm up and down his growing bulge. He groaned into your mouth, but only once.

“Ah, ah, ah...let me make up for being a terrible boyfriend today…” Seven’s hand grabbed your own and pulled it away from him. “Tonight is about you.”

You moaned a little with excitement at what was to come. His fingertips carefully grazed down your back, sending chills down your spine. When he reached the waistline of your jeans, he brought his hands forward to undo them. Once he did, he stood up suddenly; holding you by the ass to keep you on him. Giggling, you wrapped your arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Seven walked over to the large, plush couch and set you carefully down like you were as valuable as one of his cars. He sat on his knees, then tugged and pulled at the jeans until they slid mercifully down your legs. 

“I can’t wait to make you scream for me…” Seven’s lusty eyes looked you up and down. You blushed and kept your knees together. He laughed at your bashfulness, calling you adorable. Using one finger, he traced down your stomach and over your black panties. Just the feeling of his fingertip grazing your mound made arousal shoot through you. And it worked; you found your legs opening on their own. It was like his hands were magic, making you submit to his will. 

“Mmf...Seven, why are you so cruel? Don’t tease me!” You grinned and slapped his wrist playfully. He grinned back and answered.

“Is this what you want?” With one swift movement, he ripped the underwear from your legs and tossed them somewhere in the recesses of the room. You felt the air hit your suddenly very bare pussy and it made you feel shy again. Seven smirked and lowered his head down to meet you, licking his lips hungrily. His warm breath tickled your pussy lips as his fingers gently opened you up for him. God, you wanted him. He pressed a kiss to your inner thigh, ending it with a tiny bite and amused glance up at you. You felt the slippery advance of his finger towards your entrance, felt your hips begin to grind against him to make the progress go faster. As soon as he slid inside all the way, you couldn’t help but moan. 

“Luciel-” He knew exactly what he was doing. His finger curled right onto your g-spot, making fresh waves of pleasure pulse through you. Instinctively, you grabbed his head and pulled it towards your now dripping pussy. Smile on his face, he gently licked at your swollen clit and kept curling his finger inside you. It was so good, he was so good, you could already feel the intensity rising. His lips wrapped around your clit, he sucked on it and flicked it with his tongue. Adding another finger, he continued to stretch you open and make you feel full. 

You moaned again. In response, Seven released your clit with a loud smack and gave your entire slit a big lick. He then spit on his fingers, enough to add a third one and increase your pleasure even more. It was building now, and quicker than you anticipated. Your hands reached under your shirt and plamed at your breasts through your bra. Everything felt so good, you knew you wouldn’t last long if he kept up like this. You could feel Luciel’s eyes on you, observing your reaction and trying to tell if you were ready to cum. 

Groaning in longing, you guided his face back to your cunt. Message received. He lapped away at your clit, adding greatly to the sensations rippling through your whole body. It was becoming too much; you wanted this to last, but you felt the heat rising deep inside you. Time stopped, the climb to orgasm made seconds seem like hours. Every movement Seven made on you was perfect, rhythmic and intentional. Closer….He knew he was driving you crazy, with your closed eyes and flushed face. Closer…. And each rising wave pushed its way through you. Clenching around his fingers, you felt the orgasm reach its peak, and you fell from it.

“Luciel-oh my god don’t stop...ugh...ohhh shit...ugh,” Your moans were long and drawn out, just like the orgasm that tightened around your body. It was so intense, it brought tears to your eyes. Sadly, with each wave it grew further and further away, eventually leaving you altogether. Seven removed his fingers from you and then tasted your cum. His tongue probed around the hole until the sweet liquid was substantial enough for him to swallow. Panting, you recovered. 

He got up from the couch, only to retrieve your panties and put them back on for you. Thankfully so, since you didn’t have the strength to do so yourself. With you being somewhat clothed, he slid in next to you and pulled you close to him. Spooning your exhausted body, he whispered to you before pressing a kiss to your shoulder.

“I love you Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests for future works are accepted.


End file.
